Sinful
by xXSlackerByChoiceXx
Summary: Hinata wears glasses and always does her hair in two braids to conceal her face. She is known as an outcast in her school and even known by her own cousin. What the people are unaware of is the beautiful face hidden behind her false costume. HinaHarem
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone` I couldn't help but make this other story! It was on my mind for a while! But don't worry I will update both this and **_**Graceful Godess!**_** If enough people seem to like this I will update this story as well! So please enjoy! **

Summary; Hinata wears glasses and always does her hair in two braids to conceal her face. She is known as an outcast in her school and even known by her own cousin. What the people are unaware of is the beautiful face hidden behind her false costume. See what happens when Hinata slowly breaks out of her shell.

"Outta the way, weirdo," a cute girl with pink hair and green eyes said, pushing aside a bluish black haired girl. A couple of girls crowded around the pink haired girl giggled.

The girl quickly moved out of the way and bowed deeply, "I-I'm sorry H-h-Haruno-san!"

"Hm, how pathetic," The pink haired girl smacked the books that were held in her hand resulting on them all falling to the floor she then flipped her hair and walked away, with the other girls in tow.

Hinata knelt on the floor, her bangs concealing the tears welling up in her eyes. The bell rang and she quickly picked up all her textbooks. 'Oh no! I'm going to be late for class.' She war down the hallway her two braids flying in the air.

She finally made it to the door of her classroom, and she pushed up her specs that concealed her eyes and took a deep breath.

She closed her eyes and opened the door to the classroom, louder then she wanted, which grabbed the attention of the whole class.

"Nice of you to finally join us, Hyuuga-san." The teacher didn't even look her way to know it was Hinata.

Hinata bowed to the teacher, "G-gomen ne Sensei, m-my locker w-w-was s-stuck." He made a motion with his hand, telling her to sit down and she took her seat at the front corner of the classroom, next to the window. On her way there she felt the glares of students, she then tripped over someone's foot. The class snickered at her.

"G-gomen..." She finally sat down in her seat just wanting to get the lesson over with. Her sensei then proceeded to teach the lesson. She felt a paper thrown at the back of her head. She turned around discreetly and saw Naruto snickering as Sasuke held a smirk on his face. Hinata blushed and turned toward the lesson, scribbling down notes.

'Why must it always be me they pick on?' After that thought, her sensei's phone started ringing.

He picked it up and excused himself from the class to run down to the office, to pick something up.

Everyone started to talk with their friends and Hinata hoped no one bothered her. sadly, Kami apparently had something out for her because her regulary bullies started walking towards her.

"Aw look who it is, little miss goody two shoes," Naruto said scowling at Hinata. She tried to shrink into her chair.

Suigestu grabbed her notebook and threw it on the floor, "Whoops!" He then lifted his foot and stomped down on it and continued doing it repeatedly. Hinata started to shake, and her face started to turn red.

"Ah she looks like she's going to explode," her old friend Kiba said mocking her by cowering and shaking.

"And what's with these ugly glasses is it to help hide your eyes that are maybe just as ugly?" Naruto started to take her glasses off.

"N-no! P-please…" It was too late Naruto had already taken them off, and he saw pale lavenderish eyes, that made them blush. Hinata in reality had a beautiful face. But all of it was hidden behind the image she created for herself.

Naruto covered his face, trying to hide the blush. Suigestu stood there his mouth hanging open, as did Kiba. 'Kawaii…" was what they all thought. Kiba was the first to snap out of it, and he snatched the glasses from Naruto.

He threw them at Hinata, "P-put your glasses back on!" Kiba walked toward his seat and sat down his eyes narrowed toward his desk. Soon Naruto and Suigestu followed, still surprised with what they saw.

Huge cute eyes staring back at them, glossy from the tears that threatened to fall, with a small pout on her lips as the bottom one quivered slightly. Yes, Hinata was definitely a sin to all men.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody! I'm glad people liked this story and I want to give a special thanks to the people whom reviewed! So I made this chapter longer than the last one! I hope you enjoy :D please review, I want to hear your opinions! **

'Why can't they just leave me alone?' Hinata was walking in the hallways to her next class with her books held tightly against her chest.

Her head was bowed down so she couldn't see what was in front of her before it was to late. Her head bumped into something hard but warm, that made her back up a few steps. She looked up to see she bumped into Sasuke Uchiha. The, Sasuke Uchiha. 'Uh oh.' She thought.

"G-gomen, U-U-Uchiha-san." She said bowing her head as her face turned a scarlet red out of embarrassment. Sasuke Uchiha was one of the most popular guys in school. He was also her cousin's best friends. All most all the schools population thought he was God, but Hinata just thought he was scary, it's best not to mess with him.

"Tch, watch where you're going." Sasuke closed his eyes and let out a sigh. 'Great, another fan girl, just what I need.' Sasuke mistook Hinata's blush was because of his stunning looks. With his well built body, his smooth pale skin, dark silky hair, and his dark mysterious aura he couldn't blame the girls for liking him.

When Sasuke opened his eyes he saw that the space was empty in front of him. He turned around to see her petite figure running away. He was going to call out for her, but he stopped himself and just turned the other way and left the spot he once stood.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata's next class was English. Surprisingly she liked this class. Her usual bullies weren't in that class and her friend Shino was in that class with her.

On the first day of school Shino and Hinata just connected, they both were quiet and much to Shino's pleasure, she didn't mind the thought of bugs. Hinata walked into the classroom and greeted her teacher with a smile.

Hinata greeted Shino and he nodded at her in acknowledgment.

"So how's your collection been doing?"

"Well I am in the progress of breeding more of my bearded grasshoppers actually," Shino paused and thought for a second, "Also; I've seemed to lose one of my venomous spiders."

"I-isn't t-that a b-bit dangerous," Hinata asked with a worried expression planted on her face.

"As long as no one disturbs him, he will be fine," Shino finished off. "How has your art been doing?"

"Ah- it's fine as well."

The two sat in a comfortable silence, just letting the noises around them fade away. Hinata looked at Shino through the corner of her eye. She really did envy him. He was able to make friends even though he didn't talk much, he didn't even put up an effort to make friends. They just seemed to come to him, something Hinata can only dream of happening.

Soon class started and the teacher spoke. "Okay! Class, today we're going to do a project, keep in mind that this will be half your grade," the class whined in protest, "It will also be a partner project," Some kids perked up at this, "But I've already chosen the groups." The class then 'Awed".

Hinata became very anxious when the teacher started calling the names out. Maybe this was her chance to make friends. She secretly crossed her fingers under her desk.

"Hyuuga-san and…." Hinata's anticipation was building. " Hozuki-san."

Hinata's world came crashing down. Suigestu Hozuki was one of her bullies, and a very wicked person. He is one of the star players in the swim team. Soon the class ended and Hinata being the girl she is whom didn't want to fail, went up to Suigestu to discuss the project arrangements.

"U-um e-e-excuse me… Hozuki-san…"

Suigestu stopped gathering his stuff, "Oh, it's you." He then started packing his stuff again.

"Y-yes, I-I would like t-t-to talk a-about the a-arrangements f-for t-t-the project."

"I'll just go over your house, me and my friends were gonna go there anyways to hang with Neji," before Hinata had the chance to answer back he had already left leaving her standing there.

"A-ah o-okay…"

Hinata's next periods flew by quickly with only a few humiliating moments here or there.

In no time lunch came and she usually sat up in the roof. She just brought her school lunch up there which usually was just a sandwich. Today she wasn't hungry so she decided just to enjoy the view.

Hinata really didn't need glasses but she wore them because of the shame of her face, so she decided to take her glasses off revealing her pale lavender eyes. She also decided to untie her hair, so it can have a chance to breath, letting her hair blow with the wind. She took in the wind, relaxing herself and just letting herself drown into her own world.

What Hinata wasn't aware of was the figure making it's way up to the roof as well. The heard the door open to reveal Ino Yamanaka.

Hinata turned around because of the noise and her eyes met blue ones. They both were surprised and Hinata made a move to put her glasses on but Ino grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

"Wah, why would you hide yourself with those," Ino asked snatching the glasses away from her.

"N-no…P-please, I don't like my face without glasses," Hinata's face was red and she was on the verge of tears.

"But your face is so pretty," Ino exclaimed keeping her glasses out of her reach.

Hinata froze for a moment because of that comment. One of the most prettiest girls in school called her pretty! Hinata's face was as red as a tomato. She then got over her shock and snatched the glasses from her and went to get her bag wanting to leave.

"A-Ah! Wait," Ino extended an arm and caught Hinata. She turned around with confusion on her face, "Let's talk for a while."

Hinata stood there not knowing what to say, until she nodded her head and sat down with the blond haired girl.

Through the whole lunch period Hinata and Ino talked. Hinata enjoyed herself.

Ino looked at her watch, "Wah! Time flies fast! After school let's go to the mall, ne?"

"A-ah, um. I-I guess, for w-w-what reason?" Hinata was starting to stutter less or atleast tried.

"So we can change your wardrobe of course! All you need is an image change and all the boys would be falling for you," Ino gave a big smile that reminded her of another blond.

Before Hinata could answer Ino was already on her way to the door and waved to Hinata, "See you after school! I'll meet you at the entrance!"

"N-no! W-wait…" Truthfully Hinata was fine with her image. She looked down at herself, she wore a loose sweatshirt that hid any hint of a curve in her body with loose Capri pants. She thought she looked fine.

She sighed to herself and but her mask back on with her signature glasses and braids.

'What have I gotten myself into?'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For once school passed by to quickly for Hinata. She was nervous. She slowly made her way to the school entrance and she saw the blond standing there. Once Ino saw her she waved wildly, with a smile on her face.

Hinata gave her a small wave and a smile of her own. Her wave was soon wiped away when she saw Neji and his friends with Ino.

"Don't tell me this is what you were waiting for," Kiba said scowling at her. Hinata dropped her head to the ground with a blush on her face. He felt a tinge of guilt in his chest but ignored it.

"Hey! Stop being an ass! She's my friend now so mess with her, and then you're messing with me!"

"Yeah whatever," he said turning his head.

Hinata squirmed because of all the eyes on her. she started to poke her fingers together, a habit she thought that already died. Before she died of hyperventilating Ino grabbed her and started pulling her towards her pink buggy. She waved goodbye to the group and then she turned towards Hinata.

"Commencing; Hinata's makeover, Now!" Ino pumped her fist in the air and Hinata sweatdropped..


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Everybody! I hope you enjoy the chapter. Also, I wanted to ask which would be better for you all. I would update frequently but the chapters would be pretty short or I'd update in a longer time but the chapter would be much longer. So leave a review or message me on what you would rather have! Also, thank you for all the reviews, I appreciate them so much and it means a lot. Okay on with the story! **

Finally Ino seemed satisfied with what they bought. They were carrying bags full of clothes, some Hinata's and some Ino's. They made a compromise that Hinata will change her style of clothing and also her hair, her clothes will cover an amount of skin Hinata felt comforting with but still showed off her curves.

"Hinata, I can't believe you were hiding a killer body under those rags," Ino exclaimed making a right towards Hinata's house.

She blushed at the compliment and just silently listened to the story Ino was telling.

To Hinata's shock Ino pulled into the driveway. Ino noticed her shock, "Of course I need to see how you look in your outfits!" Ino opened the door and slammed it shut walking up to her door.

The dark blue haired girl sighed to herself and pouted, "But didn't we do that at the mall…"

She opened the door to her house and she heard the sounds of deep laughter. It was probably Neji's friends; she heard the sound coming from the living room. Luckily her room is out of sight from the living room.

"Wah, you're house is so awesome," Ino squealed looking around in amaziment.

"U-um this w-way Ino." They made there way up a flight of stairs.

"Wait! I wanna see around the house," Ino whined coincidentally wanting to go to the living room where Neji and his friends were.

"N-no, w-we c-can't Neji's friends are there," Hinata said blushing with her head held down.

Ino smirked, "Is that so? Well okay, let's just go upstairs, Ino took note that the kitchen had a view into the living room and followed Hinata upstairs.

Ino looked around the room, white walls, a single dresser, and a plain twin sized bed. She came to conclusion her room was plain. She placed the bags on top of the bed.

"Alright try this one on, it's my favorite!" Ino took out a light purple tube top, she then took out tight jeans that had stylish rips on the legs. Much to Hinata's discomfort she took it. She had told Ino that the top was way to revealing but Ino begged her just to buy it 'In case of emergencies' she said.

Hinata went into the bathroom and began to change into the tightfitting clothes. After she was done she looked at herself in the mirror.

The shirt showed an indecent amount of cleavage, her hair was flowing down, and se didn't have her glasses on. She sighed to herself and stepped out of the bathroom.

Much to her surprise Ino was looking at her music collection. "You listen to Hollywood undead to," Ino asked surprised with her back towards Hinata.

Ino turned around and gasped. "Hina-chan! You look so HOT!" Ino smiled brightly and circled around Hinata. "Ah wait! Try your heels on to!" Ino gave her a box of the two dark purple heels they brought. While Hinata put her shoes on Ino put one of 'Hollywood Undead's' songs on. It was a catchy song and soon both Hinata and Ino were dancing around

Hinata was laughing at there antics and Ino who started to dance in a goofy way. Ino stomach started to rumble and Ino grabbed her stomach and rubbed it.

"I'll go get you something to eat," Hinata said walking downstairs still in her outfit and heels. She was to much in a good mood to remember the wolves that dwelled downstairs, AKA her cousin and friends.

End

Nah just kidding!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey man! I called that doughnut," Said the blond boy named Naruto.

An ebony haired boy sighed and took a bite out of the doughnut, "It doesn't have your name on it, dobe."

"I called it mentally, teme!"

"Guys shutup you're so troublesome," Said a lazy genius sitting on the corner of the table with his head down.

Naruto pouted and crossed his arms together. Suigestu remembered the project that he and a certain hyuuga had to do. "Oi Neji! When is your cousin coming home?"

Neji was taken by surprise by the question about his cousin, "The hell you wanna know for?"

Suigestu leaned back in the chair feeling some questioning stares from his friends. "I have a project with her."

Neji silently 'oh'd' "I don't know, what am I her secretary?"

Suigestu cringed, "Geez, it was just a question, who stuck a stick in your ass?" Suigestu took a large gulp of water almost finishing the whole bottle. The room was silent for a moment and they heard footsteps coming towards the kitchen.

They looked towards the doorway and all there jaws dropped with blushes on there faces.

The indigo haired girl stopped in her steps and gasped a blush creeping onto her face. They all stared at her.

She bowed deeply, giving them a better shot of her cleavage, "\G-gomen, i-if I-I'm i-i-interrupting." Some blood gushed out Kiba and Naruto's noses. They covered it with their hands.

Hinata, hearing no response tried her best to ignore the stares. She slowly walked towards the fridge and opened it rummaging through the things. She went towards the cupboard and saw a bag of chips Ino could munch on.

Sadly she couldn't reach. She kept trying to reach for it stretching herself up no aware of the view she gave everyone, making them keep their eyes on her.

Hinata the felt an arm wrap around her waist and pull her flush against the body. The head nuzzled into her neck and a long arm reached for the bag of chips.

Hinata blushed madly. She felt the captives hair tickle her neck.

The person whispered seductively into her ear, "_Here_."


End file.
